What Lies Ahead
by The Knife Throwing Expert
Summary: A vampire coven moves into Beacon Hills. When Derek and his pack find out that they've teamed up with the kanima, they do everything in their power to stop these murderers. With all of this commotion going on, will Derek and Erica find out what they really feel for each other?
1. The Mysterious Newbie

**Hey guys! As you can see, I'm also a hunger games fanatic. I love teen wolf as well and decided to make a fanfic and see how it goes! Please submit a review Tell me if you think I should continue or just tell me what you think overall! **

**Derek's POV**

I caught a weird scent in the air. It wasn't that of a werewolf, but it wasn't the smell of a human as well. I patrol the streets stealthily, not wanting to have the hunters on my trail. Alleys, behind apartments and near abandon buildings, I find nothing.

I'm about to give up until I'm behind the hospital and I hear an unfamiliar voice, and find out the scent is near.

"Hello there" Immediately, my head snaps around.

I see a girl with auburn, wavy hair smiling at me. Now the scent is stronger, _it's coming from her_.

"Who are you?" I ask harshly.

"You don't need to know that." She steps into the light.

Her eyes are crimson red, like mine. She's an alpha werewolf? How come I've never caught her scent before? Surely, I would have seen her around town, but this is the first.

The thing is her eyes aren't glowing. My red eyes would appear when I'm about to turn someone or control my pack. But that's not the case with her. Her eyes aren't glowing, it's their natural color.

"You see, my family and I have just moved into town. In case you're wondering why you've never seen me around." She says.

"Nice eyes" I say, testing her.

"Thank you" She says with a big smile. When she opens her mouth a little wider, I notice something else. She has fangs. Something is really wrong, those aren't regular fangs of a werewolf, they're thinner.

"Who are you? Stop acting stupid, I know you're not human." I snap.

This comment doesn't even catch her by surprise. Her expression is calm.

"I'm Amy. Amy Durant." She says smirking.

I'm getting tired of playing this game. I want her to tell me what the hell she is.

"Well Amy, what are you? A werewolf?" I ask.

This causes her to burst into a fit of laughter. I don't know why, but she can't stop. When she does, she turns back to serious.

"I'm the exact opposite of that. My kind is far more stronger than that. What is that species you call? The one where humans turn into filthy dogs?" she says.

This angers me. How dare she say that about werewolves. Growing up in a family of werewolves, I learned that I need to use these supernatural abilities to help and protect people. The fact that she calls us 'dogs' makes me want to rip her throat out. My red alpha eyes must have shown because she is now taken aback.

"_Werewolves._ It's called werewolves, not dogs." I say.

She lifts her eyebrows expectantly.

"Well, just to clarify. That is not what I am." She says.

"Then what!" I raise my voice.

"Someone is getting a little mad. Let's just say, we don't share the same type of menu." She says smiling mischievously.

Don't share the same type of menu? What the hell? She's giving me a hint, but I'm not sure how to decipher it. Most humans eat meat, is she a vegetarian? All these questions leave my mind when a new thought arrives. She eats humans.

"So, I've figured out that you're psycho cannibal" I say smirking.

She smirks back.

"No, close though. I eat blood. In case you're wondering, yes. _Human Blood._ My family and I moved here, because we heard the population here is enough to keep our stomachs full for a lifetime" she says.

A growl emerges from my throat.

"A werewolf, huh? How does it feel? Turning into a dog. Being teamed up with people you barely know. Unlike my kind, you guys probably don't have much useful skills." She says.

Instead of snapping back, I think of something. Her previous words range in my head.

_Let's just say, we don't share the same type of menu._

_I'm the exact opposite of that. My kind is far more stronger than that. What is that species you call? The one where humans turn into filthy dogs?_

She's a vampire. That explains the natural red eyes and different type of fangs.

"That's funny because you drain innocent humans of their blood. How does that feel?" I say back.

"Oh, and useful skills?" I add.

Before she has time to answer I let out a howl. I could care less if the hunters could hear me, I just want my pack here, immediately. I'm not summoning them because I'm scared, it's because I want them to see this monster.

Amy starts to back up slowly. I can tell by her heartbeat that she's getting scared. She doesn't know what's going on, her head snaps from left to right and she doesn't stop looking over her shoulder.

**Boyd's POV **

We were out in the field playing some lacrosse. Just me Isaac, and Erica. The night is calm and the breeze is refreshing so we decided to play. Since no one was around, we didn't care if our yellow eyes were showing.

I had the most points and Erica was in second place, Isaac had the least. I was a second from releasing the ball out of my net until we heard it. Derek's howl. Immediately we drop our equipment and run to wherever it came from.

**Isaac's POV**

One minute we're playing a fun game of lacrosse and the next we're running to Derek who has just summoned us this late at night. Once we arrive, we see Derek just standing there talking to a terrified girl. Is this seriously why he called us?

I'm not in the mood for training right now, but it won't matter to him because he'll just break my foot again like last time when I asked for a few hours to heal.

Suddenly as Boyd, Erica, and I walk closer I notice some features that stand out. Red eyes and some fangs. What the hell is going on?

**Erica's POV**

I've never seen this girl before. My first thought is she's lost and Derek has called us to help her. But I dismiss this, because I know this is something more important. Why would he summon us to come and walk a girl home?

I know he would've done it himself. Her eyes meet mine and I don't break the eye contact especially when I see the shade of crimson. It doesn't glow like Derek's, so she isn't an alpha. Another thought enters my mind. What is she?

**Derek's POV**

I see them exchange confusing glances. Erica looks at me curiously. I look away when I notice that new vampire in town has ran away.

On instinct, we all run after her.

**So what do you guys think? Please submit a review! Constructive criticism please, no flames **


	2. Fight As One

**Thank you to those who submitted a review! You guys are awesome readers! Feel free to leave another one **

**Isaac's POV**

This whole thing is so screwed up. I'm chasing a girl that I don't even know and have never even seen in my entire life. I continue running because I have a feeling she means something to Derek.

Not anything romantic, probably she means trouble and we need to handle her accordingly.

**Derek's POV**

She's fast, but we're faster. That's one advantage that we werewolves have. Our feet become stronger even though we don't shift.

Amy may be slow, but she's agile. We chase her into a forest and I watch as she dodges branches swiftly and jump three feet in the air to avoid roots.

Finally, she trips and stumbles and doesn't get back up. We surround her, making sure she doesn't have a chance to run. I approach her, until I hear a sudden hiss.

**Boyd's POV**

I don't know what is going on, but I decide to join the others and run after this mysterious girl with red eyes. One thing I notice is that she is definitely not human, that's probably why Derek wants us to pursue her.

She falls and Derek walks closer. A sound catches everyone's attention and we realize we're not the only ones in the forest tonight.

We're accompanied by the kanima.

**Erica's POV**

I spot the kanima in a tree behind the girl. Ever since we found out Jackson is the kanima, Derek assigned us to keep a close eye on his activities at school.

It jumps off the tree and lands on the ground gracefully. I flick my wrist and my claws appear. Boyd, Isaac, and Derek do the same and we realize that it's going to be a long night.

"Run, it isn't safe." Derek says to Amy.

Her reaction catches Derek and the young wolves by surprise. She just laughs.

The wolves stare at Amy confusingly.

"Oh, you dumb dogs." She says getting up and dusting off her clothes.

Erica lets out a growl and is about to attack when an extended hand blocks her path, Derek. She glares at him, her eyes saying 'Let me go'. Derek isn't affected by this, he just pushes her back and turns to look at Amy.

"You see, when we moved into Beacon Hills we wanted to make some new friends. Apparently, our new friend is one of a kind" She says walking over to the kanima. It doesn't do anything, in fact it allows her to pet his head.

**Derek's POV**

I realize that Beacon Hills doesn't have one, but two threats that can kill us all. Time to put these three's training to a test. I turn back to them and point at the vampire and kanima. My red eyes appear and I see the expression on my betas' faces.

They all smirk and nod.

**Boyd's POV**

I run over to the girl, I'm not dealing with the kanima and its paralyzing venom. I swipe at her face, but she moves back. She does a cartwheel and tries to kick me in the face, but I dodge it on time. I manage to create a deep scratch on her forearm and she screams in pain.

**Isaac's POV**

I know it's risky, but I go after Jackson. He has a lot of advantages and may not even be affected by my attacks, but I lunge at him anyway. He kicks me off and tries to paralyze me, but I duck and kick his chest. He flies black, but once he gets back up he charges at me.

Derek steps in and claws at his abdomen. Black liquid flow out of the wound and he lets out a screech.

**Erica's POV**

I help Boyd take care of the girl while Derek and Isaac go at it with lizard boy. I smirk as the girl, supposedly her name is Amy as she screams at Boyd's scratch.

I punch her in the face. She is slowed, but she elbows me in the shoulder. Boyd springs forward and they roll over, she gets on top of him and raises her hand with extended claws. Red eyes and claws, what is she?

I force these thoughts out and rush forward. I grab her raised hand and twist it, she screams again and hisses. Is she a kanima? No. She should look like Jackson now if she was. When she screams I spot fangs. Her fangs are different from mine.

Hers are really thin. Her red eyes don't glow like an alpha's, they stay the same. I heard myths of vampires with red and golden brown eyes. If they have red eyes, it means they drink human blood and if they have golden brown eyes, they drink animal blood.

A vampire, that's what she is.

**Derek's POV**

They're doing good so far. Boyd and Erica are handling Amy well. I see Erica twisting her hands, I can hear the tissue in Amy's hand stretching, the bones are about to break.

After Derek scratches the kanima's stomach, it runs away leaving a trail of its black liquid behind.

Erica breaks Amy's hand and she and Boyd make her lay on the ground face down with her hands behind her back. Derek walks over to them, impressed at what they've all done.

"Good. Shows that you have all been paying attention in training" He walks over to Amy who is now on the ground, helpless.

"So Amy, where's your family?" He says crouching down.

"I'm not telling." She says.

"Well, I don't care. I'm warning you guys, don't hurt anyone or you'll have to face the consequences." He stares at her, then continues,

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time we'll see each other." With that, he stands up and walks over to big willow tree and pulls a vine that was hanging on a branch.

He breaks it in half and crouches next to Amy again. He uses it to tie her hands and feet. She doesn't squirm, but he can tell she's in pain.

"Let's go." He says to the betas.

"We're just going to leave her out here?" Boyd asks.

"When her coven comes, it'll be displayed as a message. I'm sure they'll be smart enough to know what we're trying to say." He says firmly.

"Unless your kind is stupid." He says to Amy. She hisses in anger.

"Let's go. You guys got school tomorrow." Derek says walking away from the girl on the ground. Erica walks behind him and so does Boyd and Isaac.

**So? Review, please! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Change of Schedule

**Hey guys! I want to thank the readers who reviewed The more reviews I receive, the faster I update and get to the juicy parts So please leave a review!**

**Also, I'm really sorry for not updating, I've had a lot of things to deal with, so please enjoy this chapter **

The next morning Derek assigned Boyd and Isaac to tell Scott about the vampires. He needs all the help he can get handling them. Even though they aren't physically strong as the werewolves, they're cunning and agile and should definitely not be underestimated.

"So what am I going to do?" Erica asks on the drive to school.

"Nothing. The boys are going to take care of it." Derek says.

"So am I just going to sit around and watch them practice after school?" she continued, slightly annoyed at the fact that the boys get to do something and she doesn't.

"No. I'm picking you up after school, because you have training today." Derek says.

"Are you going to teach me how to be less predictable again?" Erica asked sarcastically.

She remembered when he told then to do something unexpected, and that's exactly what she did. She jumped on him and collided her lips with his. Even though he threw her down, she knew that was something he surely didn't expect at all, so she succeeded at being less predictable.

"No. I think you're already good at that. Vampires are not easy to handle, they always have something up their sleeve, so you're going to learn how to deal with it." says Derek.

"When do we get to train?" Boyd asks from the backseat.

"I'll train all three of you tomorrow." Derek says.

They arrive at school and the three young wolves step out of the car. They walk up the stairs, not looking back at Derek as he drives away. It's always a grand entrance when they walk through the halls of Beacon Hills High School. Boys gawk at the new and transformed Erica and girls can't stop looking at Isaac and Boyd's lean, fit body.

**Boyd**

Finally after all the classes, it's time for lacrosse practice. Isaac and I have to inform Scott about Amy, who Derek says is a vampire. No wonder why she has blood red eyes and can jump really high in the air.

"When do you think we should tell him?" I ask Isaac.

"When he's alone." He replies.

"Like that's going to happen. Stiles is always with him." I say.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't matter. Stiles already knows he's a werewolf. In fact, he knows we're werewolves and besides, I bet Scott would tell him anyway." Isaac says.

I nod in agreement.

Speaking of Scott, I see him walking over with Stiles. They sit next to us and I see this as our chance. Before telling him, I look around quickly, checking if Jackson is nearby. He isn't so I nudge Isaac and tell him that we should tell Scott now. Isaac scoots closer to Scott and says "Scott, last night, we found out that there's thi-"

"McCall! Get on the field." Coach yells. Great. If this keeps happening throughout practice, we'll never be able to fulfill Derek's orders.

**Erica**

Derek waits for me after school and we drive off to the abandon subway station, we call home. When we arrive, I get out of the car and walk inside. I'm about to go put my bag in my room when Derek grabs my wrist. Annoyed, I try and break free, but he tightens his hold on my hand.

"What?" I ask.

"Someone's here." He says looking around.

I catch the scent of something familiar. I remember smelling the same thing last night and then the answer comes to me. A vampire. With a flick of my wrist, my claws extend, I look at Derek and he nods, so I proceed and follow the scent. I open the door to Boyd's room and raise my claws, but there's no one inside.

I turn around and find Amy. I raise my hand to claw her, but she grabs it and twists it. I don't yell, cry, moan, or beg I do the total opposite. Fight. I kick her in the calf and she releases my hand to bend down and clutch it. I grab her by the hair and throw her across the hall. As I'm about to approach her, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and a fist connects with my face.

My attacker is another vampire. He has ebony hair that falls above his crimson eyes. I pretend to hold my face in pain, even though the pain has escaped the second he punched me. He smiles and walks closer to me, when he's close enough, I scratch him in the face and run away to look for Derek. He's fighting with Amy, she dodges his swipes, but Derek manages to put her down.

I turn around and see the boy walking over to me with a big scratch on his face that was inflicted by my claws. He swings at me, but I duck and kick him in the knee, causing him to fall. It's a weak spot, and most people fall when hit in that area. I punch him in the face and bury my claws on his arms and some parts of his face. I don't stop harming him until I feel Derek's hand on my shoulder.

I turn around, annoyed that he interrupted me. Derek drags the boy into the train and gets the chains he used on Isaac, Boyd, and I on our first full moon and attaches it around the vampire's wrist and connects it to the pole.

"Where's the girl?" I ask.

"She got away." He says

'Why are we locking him up? It's just going to attract his family and we'll have a bigger problem" I say.

"When his family comes, we'll take care of them. Good job, by the way." He says.

I give him a smirk. He's never complimented me on things I do right, so it's nice to hear some pep talk.

"What about the boys?" I ask.

"I'm going to pick them up now. I'll might as well bring Scott too, you just stay here and guard him" he says pointing at the chained boy.

I thought he was going to train me on handling vampires and teach me how to avoid their tricks, but I guess this is a change of schedule.

**So what do you think? Feel free to let me know I really hope you guys like the badass, ass-kicking Erica, because I'm tired of people saying how she doesn't win any battle she's in, so I made her more tough.**


	4. Interrogate

**Isaac**

"Vampires?" Scott repeats. Fortunately, I found the time to tell Scott about Amy and her family and the alliance with Jackson and his master. Scott, however is kinda confused with the new vampires in town.

"Yes Scott, vampires. You know, fangs, red eyes, bloodsuckers." I say.

"And why are you telling me this?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"Derek's afraid that they're going after someone. It's enough that we have to deal with the kanima murdering people, now we have to deal with a vampire family. The point is, Derek needs you to help us stop them." I say inspecting my lacrosse stick.

"Fine, I will." He replies.

"Are we going to kill them? Or save them?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, we'll need to talk to Derek about that. See if he knows how to kill them, better yet save them." I say watching the players on the field. Overall, the team is doing good, I watch as coach yells at Stiles to get up after Dylan Murphy rammed into him.

"Look." Scott say motioning over to something, or someone across the field.

I turn my head in the direction he gestures to. I see Derek standing there. What is he doing here? He knows what time practice ends, so why is he here so early? "Isaac" he says.

Although he's on the opposite end of the field, I can hear him crystal clear. "Isaac, get Scott and Boyd. We need to leave, Amy was there at the subway station, apparently she brought along a friend. Good thing Erica's combat skills improved, because he's locked up there right now."

"Scott, we need to leave, _now_."

**Scott**

"Like, right now?" I ask. I wasn't paying attention to what Derek was saying, I was watching the whole scene on the field. "What are we going to tell coach?" I ask. I know coach won't let us leave practice, unless we have a good reason.

"Make up an excuse." He says gathering his things.

"You're just going to leave without letting coach know?" I ask.

"Yeah, if it's really important, I don't have time to explain myself to him." He says as he stands up and runs over to Derek. I look over at coach who is busy eyeing Boyd as he takes down Brad Abraham.

"Coach, I need to go." I say. He throws his arms up in frustration. "Boyd! What the hell! Go easy on him!" he yells. He turns to me. "What, McCall?" he asks, clearly he didn't hear my question.

"I said I need to go." I repeat.

"Why?" he says crossing his arms.

"Umm, because my mom said I have an appointment." I say.

"Appointment for what?"

"Dental. My dental appointment." I say.

"Fine, you can go, but next practice your ass will be glued to field. Am I clear?" he says.

I nod and walk over to Stiles, who is sitting on the bench.

"Derek's here." He says.

"I know, that's why I need to go." I say.

"What the hell is going on now?" he asks, sensing that this is something supernatural.

"The usual, werewolves and vampires." I say sarcastically.

"Vampires? Wow. It's like freaking twilight here" he says back.

"Yeah, well bye." I say running over to Isaac and Derek's location.

"We need Boyd, too." Derek says. "Boyd" he says, I look at the field and see Boyd look over. "We need to go." I see Boyd nod, he runs over to us.

Coach, is not allowing this. "Boyd, what the hell! Get your ass back here!" Boyd ignores him and runs over to us.

We get into the car and we drive over to the abandon subway station. "So, Erica's guarding him?" I ask and Derek nods his head in response.

"What if he escapes?" asks Isaac.

"I'm sure Erica will know what to do." Derek says. We reach our destination and get out of the car, we enter the station and Derek calls out to Erica. "I'm still here" she replies.

I take a look at the guy Erica is guarding. He has fair skin, dark brown hair, and red eyes. Erica is just sitting on a chair bored, the boy probably didn't do anything the whole time he was chained. The next question pops into my mind. What are we going to do with him?

**Erica**

Finally, the boys are back. Guarding vampire boy was a bore, he didn't do anything, just sat there and stared off in the distance. "What now?" I ask. Derek sits down on the chair across from me and makes eye contact with the boy. "What's your name?" he asks the boy. "Why don't you let me go, so we could have a proper introduction?" they vampire says.

"You should've thought about proper introductions before you punched me in the face."I growl. This causes him to smirk, so I flash my fangs at him.

"You're not going anywhere, because I have some questions you need to answer." Derek states. The boy snorts sarcastically and lets out a light laugh. "If you must know, my name is Kevin, 18 years old, senior." The boy, Kevin, says. He looks at me and says "I'm also single." seductively.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Nice try." I say. "I'm not interested in boys who suck the blood out of innocent humans and I find boys who punch girls in the face, cowards" I say, I hear Isaac and Scott snickering and Derek just shoots me a glare.

"What do you find attractive?" he asks. "Anyone, but you. You make me sick." I snap. "I can make you feel whatever you want to feel." He says. I had enough of this scum, first he punches me in the face and now he wants to date me? I wonder if all vampires are like this. I slap him in the face, and smirk when he looks at me with an astonished expression.

"Dammit Erica!" Derek says. I shrug and examine my nails, like nothing happened.

"What do we do with him?" asks Scott.

"Interrogate" I hear Isaac whisper to him.

"Where are the others?" Derek asks the boy.

"What others?" Kevin says.

"The vampires, your family members."

"Like I'm going to tell you." He says dismissively.

Derek brings his claws out and buries it in the boy's thigh. I see blood spilling out and spreading throughout Kevin's denim jeans. He grunts in pain and Derek doesn't stop. Kevin tries to move his feet away, but Derek holds it in place and buries his claws deeper. Now Kevin is screaming in pain.

"Tell him, you idiot." I say.

"The old warehouse down by the animal clinic!" Kevin says and Derek pulls his hand away. "Was that so hard?" Derek asks while smirking. Kevin glares at him and just lays down on the floor of the abandon train.

Now that we know where Kevin's family is hiding, we can stop them.

* * *

Everyone exits the train to have a discussion outside."When are we going to check their hiding place out?" Erica asks as she tosses her blonde locks.

"Tomorrow." Derek says.

"So what do we do by then?" Scott asks.

"Keep your eye peeled for vampires."

"Well, I need to go." Scott says.

"Got a dinner date with you girlfriend?" Erica asks, causing Isaac to laugh.

"None of your business" he says walking out of the building.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sheets." Isaac says walking off.

"I'm not tired. Can I guard vampire creep?" asks Erica.

"No, you should rest." Derek says.

"I'm not tired, I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Probably it's because there's a vampire boy who's interested in me in the same building." Erica says. To her surprise she hears a laugh. That's the first time she has ever heard Derek laugh, maybe it's because when you're an alpha, there's no time for fun and games.

"So that's how you sound like when you laugh." She says.

"What, you're surprised?" Derek asks.

Erica smirks at him. "It's just that I've never heard you laugh, before."

"There is a first time for everything." The alpha says wisely.

"Really? Like me? I'm the first female you turned, right?" she asks. Honestly, Derek thought Erica was clever, that's one reason why he chose to give her the bite. He nods. There's also another reason Derek turned Erica into a werewolf, it's because he thought she was beautiful.

Even though she was the school 'pariah' he saw something in her. He knew the bite would give her a lot of opportunities to shine, and when he bit her, he was proven right.

"Why don't we start your training then?" Derek asks.

Erica nods.

"Okay, so as you've seen they're very agile and quick. To take them down, you have to predict what they'll do next."

"What if my prediction is wrong?" asks Erica.

"Then you'll learn from it. You'll make better predictions in the future."

He motions for her into an open area. They get into a fighting position.

"Pretend I'm a vampire. Try and predict what I'll do. Ready?" Erica nods and with that Derek swipes at her, but she ducks on time.

"That was easy." She says. "Good. Now let's try something a little more difficult." He lunges at her, but she dodges. Derek then quickly turns back to her and tackles her to the ground.

"Guess you didn't predict that." He says.

"Yeah, you're unpredictable." She says and earns a chuckle from him.

They look into each other's eyes and Derek removes the strand of hair from her face gently. Both pair of eyes are glued, neither daring to break the eye contact, what happens next is very unexpected.

Derek places his lips upon hers and to his surprise, she returns it.

"I guess this a first. An alpha kissing his beta." Erica says.

"Yeah, I guess so."

**Yay! Finally some Derica action Please, please, please, please let me know what you think! Submit a review people :D**


	5. Questioning Thoughts

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback Please enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review telling me what you think! Anyways I got to end this author's note so you guys can just carry on with the story **

**Guest: Thank you! I'm happy you love it, don't hesitate to leave another awesome review. (:**

**RainbowTeeth8: Thanks Rainbow! I'm happy you loved the Derica moment **

Erica and Derek slept in Derek's bed that night. They woke up as the first sign of dawn bursts through the cracks of the curtain. Erica stretched and scanned the room, she raised her eyebrows at her and Derek's clothes on the floor.

She chuckled when she remembered what happened. She and Derek kissed and things got heated, but she knew for sure that they didn't do anything more than make out. It just got a little intense, and they fell asleep next to each other. She was in her bra and underwear, so they weren't completely naked.

Erica climbed out of the bed and slipped her clothes back on. "Good morning." She turned to see Derek stretching and smirking at her. "Good morning," she said back with a sweet smile. "What time is it?" she asked. "Probably around 6," he said.

Thank god she was fully dressed because Isaac opened the door. He raised his eyebrows at Erica standing in Derek's room and Derek in his bed…half naked. He shook his head and asked "Are we going to get breakfast?"

"Yeah, I just need to get ready." said Derek.

"Just wake Boyd up, too." he added and Isaac gave a nod before exiting the room.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Erica said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

**Erica**

It's hard to tell if last night was either a dream or reality. Sure Derek is all handsome and sexy, especially when he smirks, but I didn't know that's how he felt about me. Or if he even felt anything. Who knows, maybe last night we just kissed because we were caught up in the moment. I mean that happens, right? Or what happened last night happened because we really do have feelings for each other.

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I strip my mind of any thoughts about Derek and I being together. After finishing up in the shower I cover myself with a towel and dart into my room before any of the boys can see me.

Once inside, I change into some black skinny jeans, a gray tank top and a black leather jacket. I slip on some socks and get into my black boots. I straighten my hair, but make some flips on the side of my face and apply red lipstick.

I grab my bagpack and walk outside. I decide to check on Kevin, to make sure he's not up to attempts of escaping. I walk in the old train and find him sleeping on the floor. Since his secured, I walk out and wait for the others.

Isaac is the only one ready and waiting as he sits on the stairs. I sit next to him and wait for Derek and Boyd. "So, what's up with you and Derek?" asks Isaac. Even I didn't know the answer to that. I mean we made out and stuff, but that doesn't make us soulmates. So I answer honestly and say "Nothing. Why do you ask that?"

Isaac chuckles. "Nothing? I just saw you in his room this morning, and if I'm not mistaken, I think he was shirtless." I let out a light laugh. Oh Isaac, I know he's not dumb, because he suspects something is going on. "Why do you care?" I ask deflecting the question. "I don't, actually. It's just that, you guys don't really look like you like each other." he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, if you guys have a thing, you don't show it." He says.

"Again, there is nothing going on." I say. God, Isaac is nosy.

We stop our little chat when Boyd walks over and sits on the step above mine. "Where's Mr. Alpha?" I ask. I thought I take a long time to get ready, but it looks like Derek takes a lot longer. We wait for ten more minutes when Derek finally comes out. We get into his car and he takes us to a diner.

I order some bacon and pancakes along with chocolate milk. "So, is there anything we need to do today?" asks Boyd. Unlike Isaac and I, Boyd is the most obedient to Derek. He never protests to his ideas, and I think Derek that's why Derek enjoys taking him on missions more. "After school, I'm going to train all three of you." Derek says.

"When are we going to visit the vampire family?" I ask taking a drink of my chocolate milk. "Next week. I'm not letting any of you get into battle with them, until you've had a lot of training."

"What are we exactly going to learn in training?" asks Isaac.

"Predict what move the vampires are going to make." I say, this earns a questioning look from both Boyd and Isaac. "What? I trained yesterday." I trained last night, but if I said that, it would just increase Isaac's suspicions on me and Derek. Derek smirks at me when I mention our short training session. I smirk back.

"How about Scott, is he going to train too?" asks Isaac.

"Yes, I'm picking him up too."

"How long is training going to take?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter how long it's going to take, it's how much you learn and improve more." says Derek.

Judging by that answer, I'm assuming that it's going to last the whole night. I remember when he tried to teach us to be less predictable, we didn't stop until I finally did that whole unexpected kiss thing.

When everyone finishes their breakfast and drinks, Derek drops us off at school. We walk through the halls and spot Allison walking ahead of us with someone. Not Lydia, her hair color isn't auburn. It seems like Allison is showing her around, like she's a new student.

I turn my head, to hear what they're talking about.

"So this is Mr. Harris's class. He teaches chemistry and expects silence in his class, so if you are talkative you are going to suffer." Allison says with a laugh, I hear the girl laugh as well.

"Fortunately for me, I'm not taking his class. But I'm excited on taking gym class though, my teacher is Mr. Finstock, 4rth period." the girl says. I guess she'll be my classmate in gym class.

"Oh, I'm in that class too." says Allison.

I notice that there is a tint of familiarity in her voice. It's like I've talked to her before, when I create a list of people who must have that voice in my mind, I gasp when I realize that it's Amy.

"It's Amy." I say.

"What?" Boyd asks looking at me like I'm a psychopath.

"See that girl with Allison?" I say pointing at her.

"Yeah?" Boyd says.

"That's Amy. Remember vampire girl?"

"What is she doing here?" Isaac asks.

"New student. She might try to get us for capturing Kevin." I say.

"We need to watch out for her." says Isaac. "Agreed." I say back.

"We should tell Derek after school." Boyd says. Isaac and I nod our agreement.

**Isaac**

I wonder what Amy is going to do when she sees us. I'm not scared of her, it's just that I'm suspicious of what her next move is. We need to keep a close eye on her, she might sink her fangs into anyone for lunch. I'll need to tell Scott.

We separate from Boyd since his in a different homeroom and make our way to Ms. Florence's class. Erica and I take a seat next to each other in the back since our teacher doesn't care who seats where. Ms. Florence begins her lecture on something I don't bother to listen to, so I just talk to Erica.

"What are we going to do with Amy?" she asks.

"I guess we just need to watch her." I say. There is no point in capturing her and besides, we know where her family lives. "Do you know if she's in any of our classes?" I ask. She nods, "Gym." I wonder what coach is going to do with her. He's usually nice to new students, but when he's in a prissy mood, he'll just yell at everyone. Better yet, he always yells at everyone.

**Erica**

Three periods go by in a blur, and finally it's time for gym. I change into the gym shorts I brought and take off my leather jacket. We meet up in the gym and Isaac, Scott, and Stiles walk over to me. We all gather around coach Finstock as he explains the history of volleyball.

He stops for a second and looks at someone at the back. I turn to see who it is, Amy walks closer to us with a slip of paper in her hands, she doesn't see me, but I can see her. She hands coach the paper and he goes over it. "What's your name?" "Amy. Amy Durant." she says smiling.

What a great actress, today she is the sweet new girl in Beacon Hills High School but two days ago, she tried to kill Derek and I.

"Everyone this is the new student Amy, Amy this is everyone." Coach says as he gestures to all of us. Amy waves and smiles, until she spots Isaac and I. The minute her eyes land on us, she stops smiling and lets her hand drop to her sides. I smirk and nudge Isaac with my elbow and he sees her staring at us.

"Is that?" Scott tries to ask, but Isaac and I cut him off and say "Yeah." simultaneously. "What are you guys talking about?" Stiles butts in. "She's a vampire." I answer. Stiles looks at Amy, puzzled. "She doesn't look like a vampire." he says. I roll my eyes, "Well, do I look like a werewolf?" I ask and he shakes his head.

We stop talking and listen to coach talk about the best volleyball players. After that, he reaches for a clear, plastic container holding a bunch of paper inside. Before we ask questions he asks. "Can anyone tell me why I'm talking about volleyball today?" A girl raises her hand and says "Because you want us to learn about it."

"Correct. And today we are going to play volleyball. Now you guys might be wondering why I have this container. In this container there are little slips of paper that have a number printed on it. Half of them have the number 1 on them, and the other half have the number 2 on it. Each of you are to grab a slip of paper and the number on it determines what team you're on." he explains.

"Make a single file-" coach doesn't have time to finish the sentence when everyone pushes each other to grab a piece of paper from the container. "Seriously! You guys are animals!" coach yells. I shove everyone aside and dig my hand in the container and fish out a piece of paper.

I look at it. _1_

"What number did you get?" Isaac asks from behind. "1, you?" "1." he says. "What team is Amy on?" I ask. "2" "So I guess it's the werewolves vs. a vampire." I say smirking. "I guess so, come on let's go." he says, he runs over to where coach is setting up the net. I run behind him and walk over to Scott and Stiles "What team are you guys on?" I ask.

"1." Scott says. "Oh yeah," I say as we all gives each other high-fives. "Team 1, left side. Team 2, right side." Coach announces.

We get to our assigned side.

"Volley!" coach yells as he throws the ball on our side. The ball is about to land on me when I bump it back into the air. A girl with blonde hair bumps it back into the air to Isaac and he jumps up and spikes it down the other team's side. Amy jumps up to meet Isaac, but she doesn't block the ball on time and it falls onto the ground. Coach blows the whistle and yells "First serve goes to team one!"

"Yes!" I yell and give Isaac and the girl a high-five. I hear Amy saying "Dammit!" and grin. I volunteer to serve and coach throws the ball at me. I catch it easily and get into position. Coach blows the whistle signaling the serve. I make sure to stand behind the line, and give the ball a strong serve.

Allison, who is on team 2 gives it a good bump and a boy does the same, sending it to Amy. She jumps up and spikes it down, Isaac misses the ball and it lands on the floor. "Team 2- 1 point!" coach yells. Allison serves the ball and two players in my team hit it up to Isaac who successfully spikes it down. "Team 1- 1 point!" coach yells.

"Stillinski, you're serving." says coach. "But I suck!" Stiles says. "Are you going to use that excuse to earn you a F?" asks coach. "No" Stiles mutters as he catches the ball. When he serves, the ball hits the girl in front of him on the back of her head. I giggle and the girl glares at him while holding her head. "I am so sorry." Stiles says.

"I think someone else should serve." Coach says. We continue the game and finish with a tie, both teams scored 15 points. When gym class is over, I go to the bathroom and change back into skinny jeans, when I get of my stall, I find Amy leaning on the sink with her claws out.

"Is he still alive?" She asks. She's asking about Kevin, she must really be concerned about him.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"He's my brother!" she snaps.

"Well it depends. If you and your family don't kill anyone, we don't kill Kevin." I say.

She glares at me and walks out of the bathroom. I check my hair in the mirror and walk out. Isaac catches up to me and we make our way to Mr. Harris's class. I slip my leather jacket on and we walk into the classroom.

Isaac and I sit in the back and we're joined by Scott and Stiles.

"So today we are going to talk about the splitting of an atom." I tune him out and turn to Scott. "You're coming with us after school." I tell him. "What for?" he asks. "Training. Derek is going to train us on fighting vampires. We might check their hiding place out next week." I say and he nods. Gratefully, the last three periods go by fast and after school we get into Derek's car. Training time.

**How do you guys feel about the whole volleyball thing? I'm sorry if it sounds stupid, I'm not an expert,so I don't really know all the terms. Reviews are awesome, so don't feel hesitant to submit one :D**


	6. Training Mode

"Ready?" Derek asks Isaac. Isaac nods. Derek decided to train Isaac first while Erica, Scott, and Boyd watch from the stairs.

"Remember, all you need to do is dodge, don't strike back, alright?" Derek reminds, Isaac nods again.

Derek lunges at him, but Isaac moves out of his path. Derek swipes at his face and Isaac dodges it on time, when Isaac ducks, Derek takes advantage of this and sends a kick to his gut. Isaac holds his stomach for a little while, and Derek head butts him, causing Isaac to get fling back 10 feet.

"No matter what your opponent does, do not stop fighting to tend to your wounds. It can cost you a permanent injury." Derek says. "Go sit down." he adds, Isaac obeys and walks over to the stairs and sits.

"Boyd, you're next." Boyd walks over and gets into position.

"Ready? You know what to do." Derek says. He springs forward and tries to kick Boyd's feet, but his moves over on time. Derek nods his head in approval and punches Boyd in the face, but Boyd ducks. They move in a circular motion, watching each other's movements.

Derek does a flip and lands behind Boyd, before Boyd has time to turn around, Derek kicks him, causing him to fall forward on his stomach. Derek extends his claws and puts it near his face.

"You need to be quicker." he says and puts his claws away. "Go sit down. Erica you're up."

Erica approaches him with a cocky smirk, while Derek keeps a serious face.

"Ready?" he asks, Erica nods. Derek tries to tackle her, but she jumps to her left. He swings, but she ducks. They observe each other, similar to what Derek and Boyd did. Derek looking for places he can strike, and Erica keeping a close eye on what his next move will be.

He tries to elbow her, but she ducks again. As she is about to stand up straight, Derek kicks her side, making Erica fly to the right. She flies into the pile of crates, sending everything at the top tumbling down. She shakes her head and stands back up to walk over to Derek.

"Need to pay attention more." Derek said. "Scott, you're turn." Erica walks away towards the stairs, frustrated. She hated losing when she was still a human, and she definitely hates it now especially as a werewolf. Looking back, she got mad at herself for what she did in gym class, when they were learning how to rock climb. Crying when she wasn't even halfway up, foolishly trying to conquer it again when no one was in the gym.

As a werewolf, she was angrier with herself. With supernatural abilities, she felt that losing wasn't an option, because there were no excuses. The sound of claws being extended snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked over at Scott and Derek, who were still going at it.

**Isaac**

I watch as Derek does some kind of flip and tries to kick Scott's head, but Scott dodges it easily. He's definitely a more experienced fighter than the three of us, due to being a werewolf longer. Scott has been dodging Derek's attacks for twenty minutes now, Derek can't seem to lay a hand on him.

Finally, Derek says "Good. You're definitely ready to fight the vampires, but a little more training wouldn't hurt." Scott nods and walks over to us.

"Take a 20 minute break, after that it's back to training again." says Derek walking away.

"I can't wait to pay Amy and her family a visit." Erica says as she takes a drink from her water bottle. "She asked me about Kevin." she adds. I raise my eyebrows and turn to face her.

"What did she ask, exactly?" I ask.

"She asked me is Kevin is still alive. She told me Kevin is her brother." Erica says.

"They're siblings?" asks Boyd, Erica nods.

"What did you say?" Scott asks.

"I told her that we'll keep Kevin alive, as long as her and her family doesn't murder anyone." Erica answers.

We just sit on the stairs in silence, relaxing.

**Derek**

"Break's over." I tell them. Scott is the only one that's capable of fighting the vampires. Isaac's weakness is tending to his wounds, Boyd's is his speed, and Erica her concentration. If they get rid of these, they'll be able to take on Amy's family.

"Boyd, you're first." I say. Boyd stands up and walks over. He stands in front of me and gets into position. I decide to do a surprise attack on him by dropping to the ground and getting in a crouched position. I kick his feet, but he jumps in time.

I stand back up. "Good." I tell him and jump up to do a fly kick, but he dodges that too. I run over to train and do a flip off of it. I land next to Boyd, and try to kick his face, but he ducks. Good, he's making progress.

"Very good, you can go sit down." I say, he grins and walks back to the stairs. "Erica, come on." I say, she smirks at Boyd and walks over to me. We get into position and I do a surprise attack on her too. I swing at her without warning, and she dodges it easily. To make things more unexpected, I try to kick her, but she moves quickly.

I send a flying kick again, but she drops on time. I charge at her, planning to ram into her, but she ducks and leaves me running into the empty air. I nod at her and say "Good, you've been making improvements too, go sit down."

"Since Scott has already mastered the dodging part, and all three of you have improved, let's move on. This time, you can hit back and dodge. Who wants to go first?"

**Erica**

"Me." I say quickly in a calm tone. The boys look up at me when I stand up and make my way to Derek. Now that we get to hit him back, it's going to be easier, but I'm not going to underestimate Derek's strength. Being the alpha, he's ten times stronger than all of us put together, but the advantage I have is my agility, let's hope that'll be enough to kick some vampire's ass.

Without warning, he kicks my knee and I drop immediately. He extends his claws and brings it down on my face, I roll and hear his claw hit the concrete ground.

"Slow down there, what are you trying to ruin my pretty face?" I ask sarcastically.

He ignores my comment and I get back on my feet. I try to scratch his face, but he ducks and hits my torso. He hurts, but from witnessing what he did to Isaac when he tried to hold it, I resist the urge to check it and continue fighting. He does a cartwheel, my eyes stay glued to him as I watch him do all these flips. When he lands he tries to kick me, but I grab his foot on time and throw him back a good length of five feet.

He gets back up in seconds and charges at me. Instead of moving out of his way, I anticipate it. He knocks me down and gets on top of me. Quickly, I wrap both of my legs around him and throw him off. I punch him in the face and hear the boys mutter 'Whoa' from the stairs and smirk. Derek kicks the back my right knee and I fall, it must be a pressure spot, because when he kicked me, I couldn't control my balance.

He approaches me and I try to kick him, but he moves to the left. He gets on top of me again and tries to punch me but I manage to dodge it by moving my head. I place my legs under him and kick him off. I get up and walk over to him and kick him in his lower abdomen. With a flick of my wrist, my claws appear, I put it near his face, just like what he did to Boyd.

He gets up like nothing happened and nods. "Good, you can go sit down." he tells me. I walk over to stairs and sit down. Isaac puts his hands up, requesting a high five and I return it.

"Scott." Derek calls, Scott gets up and jogs over.

Scott makes the first move by elbowing Derek in the shoulder. Derek punches Scott in the face and earns a kick to the balls. Derek tries to hide the pain and kicks Scott in the chest, causing him to fly back. Derek walks over to Scott and tries to pick him up by the collar but Scott manages to get out of his hold by scratching Derek's arm.

Derek lunges, but Scott dodges it and kicks the back of his legs. To be honest, I don't think this fight will ever end, but it does, thank god. Scott rams into Derek and puts his claws near his face. Derek nods.

"Very good." Derek tells him. "Isaac." he calls. Isaac walks over and gets into position. Derek punches Isaac in the stomach at lightning speed. Isaac winces a little, but doesn't hold it. Isaac tries to kick Derek, but he dodges it and does one of those flips, he tries to confuse Isaac by changing his landing spot. When Derek lands on his left, Isaac quickly turns and shoves Derek back.

Derek hits the wall and slides down. Isaac sprints over to him, picks him up by the collar, and throws him to where the crates are. Derek gets up and jumps over, he tries to punch Isaac, but he ducks. Isaac kicks Derek in the calf, sending him to the ground flat on his back. Isaac puts his claws two inches away from Derek's face.

"Good job." Derek says, he stands up and faces Scott, Boyd, and I. "That was a good start on the first day of practice. We're going to train every after school this week, so be prepared. Training is over."

I'm grateful we didn't have to practice all night. But I know this training will help alot when it comes to actual fighting with Amy's coven. I'm determined to train, but I don't think I can wait until next week to kick Amy's ass.

**What do you think? Please submit a review :) Sorry for not updating for a long time! I hope you guys like this chapter :D**


	7. No Time For a Love Story

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating for a really long time. Don't worry, this isn't a boring chapter. I sped up, so this chapter won't be about Erica, Boyd, and Isaac's training or about them going to school. This is when they check out Amy's family and sit down to eat some cookies! Note my sarcasm. Anyways, enjoy!**

After seven days of training, Derek deemed the young wolves ready. He threw every challenge and scenario at them, and they were able to pass it after rounds of practice. Boyd improved on his speed, Isaac his endurance of pain, and Erica her concentration. Speaking of Erica, she is currently stranded in her thoughts.

Days passed since her and Derek's make-out session and now, she is wondering if he just used her for the night. She would feel herself shift when the thought Derek using her and leaving her in the dirt hit her.

It was the night before they were going to break into the warehouse Amy and her coven were hiding in. Derek went over the plan with them over and over again making sure it's drilled into their head, so there was no way they would forget.

**Boyd**

Finally, tomorrow night is when we're going to the warehouse. The plan is that we would tie Kevin up and bring him with us. I'm in charge of making sure he doesn't escape, and preventing his family from freeing him. Erica, Scott, Isaac, and I will stay outside and Derek would break in. He says he's going to threaten them, let them know that if they harm any human being, we would kill Kevin.

If a fight starts, then everyone except for me will enter the warehouse and help Derek. Derek made sure we don't forget what to do, questioning us about our job to make sure we would remember.

If we're outnumbered, Derek said we are going to try and fight them off and we can't, we have to flee.

* * *

Derek reminds Scott to report at the subway station after sunset, because they will leave around 6. Everyone goes to bed that night, anxiously waiting for the mission to be set into action. Everyone has receives wounds from training, but everything healed. On the third day of training, Derek broke Boyd's left wrist. Fifth day, Derek made a gash on Erica's shoulder, on the second day Derek scratched Isaac's abdomen, and on the sixth day, he broke Scott's leg.

Everyone woke up, ready for the night to come. The teenagers were ready to get on with school, with strict orders of avoiding Amy as much as possible.

* * *

**Derek**

I pull up in front of the high school. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd hear the engine of the car and run out of the front doors, racing each other. Isaac gets into the car first, bragging to the other two, who just roll their eyes at him. I've been noticing something about Erica, she's been quiet lately and I barely hear any of her smart and sarcastic comments. I wonder if she still thinks about the night we kissed.

I push the thought out of my mind as I step on the gas and drive away from the high school. I take in the scent of the flowers that lie in the woods up ahead. I think Erica might've caught the scent as well, because she sits up straight and inhales deeply.

"Tiger Lilies." she says. I nod, she's right.

**Erica **

I can't wait to see the look on Amy's face when we walk into that warehouse. Shell probably be scared, shocked even, that we know the location of where she hides. I grin when the image of her begging at my mercy appears in my head. God, I don't know if I can wait any longer.

I look over at Derek. These past days have kept me wondering alot. That night, was it just a one night thing? Or a just-got-caught-up-in-the-moment thing? Or was he just using me as some sort of temporary pleasure? My blood boils at the sound of that.

"Erica?" Isaac calls.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why are you growling? Do you sense something?" he asks. I shake my head.

We park in front of the abandoned subway station and walk inside.

"You guys should get something to eat, hydrate yourselves because who knows what will happen tonight." Derek says as we walk down the stairs.

"You don't think it will be easy to fight vampires in skinny jeans, do you?" he says to me. I roll my eyes and walk into my room.

I throw my bag on my bed and walk back outside. I knock on Isaac's door.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You and Boyd wanna get something to eat?" I ask.

"yeah, let me change first." he says and closes the door. I knock on Boyd's door and invite him, too.

The three of us walk out of the hallway and see Derek organizing the crates we knocked down during training.

"Hey Derek, can you drop of us off at the diner?" Derek reaches into his back pocket and tosses the keys to Boyd. He reflexively catches it, and furrows his eyebrows down at the keys then at Derek.

"Boyd, you drive. I'm just going to stay back and fix things." Derek says, he hands Boyd some money. We walk up the stairs and get into the car. Boyd drives to the diner and we go inside and order our food.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight?" Isaac asks.

"Amy's family is definitely going to attack. I think they'll try to free him." Boyd says.

"That's why you got to apply alot of Lamia Blooms on the rope." I say. Lamia Blooms are green plants that are poisonous to vampires, just how wolfsbane is poisonous to werewolves. A Lamia Bloom studded rope is going to be tied around Kevin's hands and legs when we bring him to the warehouse.

The plant will cause his skin to irritated and make him weak. Whenever he tries struggles to get it loose, the Lamia Bloom on the rope will subdue him.

We eat our food in silence and when everyone finishes, we leave a tip on the table and get into the car. The sun is setting, so Scott should be heading to Derek by now. Just like I predicted, we see Scott walking along the road.

Boyd rolls his window down and tells him to get in the car.

"Why were you walking?" I ask.

"My mom took away my car keys, remember?"

"She still has it?" Isaac asks. Scott nods.

We arrive at the old station and get inside.

* * *

Derek has them do some last minute training until it's 6:00. He tells Boyd to get the Lamia Puff rope, while he goes to fetch Kevin. Derek comes back out, restraining a tired looking boy. When Boyd ties the rope around his hands and legs, he screams. He skin starts to turn a deep shade of red, from the toxin in the plant. Kevin stops with the screaming and looks down at the rope, he looks back up at Derek with anger in his eyes.

"Lamia Blooms?!" he yells. Boyd gets duct tape and puts it over his mouth.

Everyone walks up the stairs and into Derek's car. Derek parks far away from the warehouse, because he thinks the vampires will hear the engine and come out and attack. Boyd holds Kevin and walks with everyone to the front of the warehouse. Derek puts his arms up, signaling for the others to stop and stay. He pushes the big doors open with ease and walks inside.

The wolves outside hear alot of hissing from the vampires.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asks, with an astonished expression.

"To make a deal." Derek says calmly.

"What deal?" Amy spits out.

Derek looks at the other vampires at the back. The oldest looking woman, must be Amy's mom. Two teenage girls, one old-looking man, and two young men who must be in their early twenties.

"You guys don't feed on anyone here." Derek says.

Erica, Scott, Boyd, and Isaac listen closely from outside as the conversation resumes.

The older woman, who Derek assumes is Amy's mother speaks up. "No. You guys killed my son." she says in a icy voice.

"We didn't, in fact we have him with us." Derek says. All the vampires in the room have shocked and questioning look on their faces.

"And if you spill any human blood, we will kill Kevin." Derek says. They all glare at him.

"What can we do, to get him back?" One of the teenage girl blurts out. She has ivory skin and straight auburn hair. She has a worried look on her face.

"Leave Beacon Hills." Derek says coldly.

"What if we don't hunt humans? Just animals?" the girl says, Derek sees the pleading in her eyes. All the other vampires glare at her for begging a werewolf.

"Why should I trust you guys?" Derek asks.

After he finishes that sentence, he is flung across the room. He looks up and see the man, probably the leader of the coven glaring daggers at him. He doesn't have time to attack Derek when Erica, Scott, and Isaac bursts in and let out a warning growl. Amy, her mother, and both of the twenty year old boys hiss back at them. The two teenage girls hide at the back, trying to avoid the fight. Amy lunges for Erica, her mother springs forward at Isaac, and the two men go for Scott.

Now with everyone after each other's throats, the man that attacked Derek picks him up by his collar and punches him in the face. Derek spit blood in his face and headbutts the man. Since both of them are leaders, their strength is evenly matched. In fact, everyone against each other is evenly matched. Amy was turned not too long ago just like Erica. Both men who are going at it with Scott are a fair match because there are two of them, and they are newborn vampires and are up against Scott who has been a werewolf longest out of the four teenagers.

Amy kicks Erica in the head and sends a punch, but is blocked on time. Erica tries to copy the flip Derek did in training, with average results. She lands behind Amy and sends a kick to her lower back. Amy swipes at her abdomen, effectively causing it to bleed for a short period of time before it heals. She smirks at Erica, who scowls back.

The lady punches Isaac in the face and is about to send another one to his gut, but Isaac grabs her extended hand and twists it. She screams, then kicks him sending him backwards ten feet and causes him to hit the wall. She charges for Isaac, who anticipates it. When she's close enough, Isaac grabs her and tosses her over his shoulder. The woman lands on her feet, a grin spreading across her lips at Isaac's amused expression.

The guy with ashy blonde hair charges at Scott, but is punched across the face. The other one, the guy with dark mahogany hair jumps on Scott's back, pulling his head back, forcing him to fall. Both of them tower over him and are about to strike, but Scott acts quickly and kicks one of them off. He wraps his hands around the other's neck and kicks him in the balls.

Derek ducked as the man swipes at his face, hitting the wall that Derek's head had been leaning on a few seconds ago. Derek tackles him, his shoulder pushing the man's stomach back. They land and Derek elbows him in the face. The man grabs Derek by the collar again, and uses his feet to throw Derek over his head.

Erica send a high- fly kick under Amy's chin, causing her head to be thrown back. Amy raises her hand, but Erica grabs it, twists it and puts it against her back. She sends a power packed kick to Amy's back and Amy goes flying into the wall.

Boyd latches his hands on Kevin's arms, and tightens his grip every time he moves. Kevin is suffering from the effects of the Lamia Blooms, and the healing can't kick in, because the rope is covered in a thick layer of the poisonous flower. Every time Boyd would tighten his grip, Kevin would try to curse, but his voice is muffled by the duct tape.

Just as the wolves feel that they have the upper hand, they smell the presence of someone else in the room. Erica stands in front of Amy, who is sitting against the wall. Amy kicks Erica's legs, making her fall. Erica gets up and is about to attack, but stops when a tail wraps around her feet. She looks at Amy, who just smirks at her. Erica bends down to release the tail, but the it pulls her toward the owner.

The kanima, or Jackson, holds Erica by the back of her neck and looks into her brown eyes. Erica raises her hand to punch him, but his scaly hand catches hers. In one swift movement he paralyzes her and sinks his pointy, razor sharp teeth into her shoulder.

**Erica**

First, I feel a stinging sensation across the back of my neck. The venom doesn't sink in yet, because I feel his fangs sink into my skin. When I feel everything enter my bloodstream I lose control over my body and all of a sudden, I'm thrashing around recklessly. Like I'm having a seizure. Jackson tilts his head from side to side, and runs before any of the boys can get him.

"Erica! Shit, I'm coming!" I hear Isaac yell. He kicks the lady he's fighting with in her neck and darts over to me.

"Derek!" he yells in a panicked tone. Derek turns and his eyes widen at the sight of me thrashing around.

"Get her into the car, I'll hold them off." Derek yells back and punches Amy's dad in the face.

Isaac scoops me up in his arms and runs for the exit. Amy runs behind Isaac and tries to stop him by trying to swipe at the back of his head. I feel so helpless. I can't even move my lips to form a warning.

I see a pair of hands planted on Amy's shoulders. They force her to turn around, and now Amy is face-to-face with Scott. Before Amy can attack him, Scott kicks her back fiercely and she flies back and knocks into her dad causing both of them to ram into the wall.

We're finally outside. Boyd looks at me sympathetically.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Jackson." Isaac says. He sits in the car, with me on his lap still thrashing. Scott runs out of the building with Derek beside him. They dart into the car, with Boyd restraining Kevin behind. Derek steps on the break mindlessly. My eyelids feel heavy. I hear Isaac telling me not to close my eyes. Derek almost crashes the car on the way to subway station.

I am on the floor of the abandon subway station. Derek is squeezing my arm bloody to get the venom out. I scream from the pain until it fades. This is the second time Jackson has incapacitated me. The first being at the library in school during detention.

"Damn you Jackson." I say under my breath. I feel arms lift me. I am placed on my bed. I feel better now.

"Wait." I say. I grab Derek's hand.

"You owe me an explanation." I say. His eyebrows furrow.

"That kiss the other night." I say.

"Do you actually feel something for me?" I get straight to the point and look him in the eye.

"Yes." he says.

"It's just that there is no time for a love story when your facing a threat." he says. He places his hand on mine and holds onto it firmly. Those are the last words that I hear before my eyes drop and I succumb to sleep.

**There you go :) Finally, another Derica moment! I will try to update more, because I hate leaving my readers hanging. I will never abandon this story or any other story I write, NEVER. You guys got to see Isaac as a brother to Erica, so I hope you guys liked it! Do you guys think Derek and Erica should go public with their relationship? Like let the pack know that they are official mates? Let me know in a review, the most votes will be chosen :) Again, sorry for not updating.**


	8. Alpha's Little Soldiers

**Erica**

_There is no time for a love story._

These words won't leave my dreams. It's like they're teasing me. Derek and I can't be together because all of the crazy stuff that has been happening. Then, my dream transforms into a nightmare.

I hit Amy's head against the sink. I see blood spattered everywhere. She forces her head up to look into the mirror. I'm too late to push her head down, when I see why she's looking in the mirror, smiling mischievously. The kanima's scaly tail wraps around my neck, cutting off my air. I put my hands on the tail, trying to prevent it from adding more pressure on my windpipe.

Amy grins at me and wipes the blood from her face. The blood starts to disappear and the gash on her forehead starts to fade. She walks backwards and stands next to Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Stiles. Wait, what? What are they doing here? They all look at me with blank expressions.

"Help me!" I screech, before the kanima tightens his grip on my windpipe, cutting off my voice. They all stare at me, not doing anything. The only person with a clear expression is Amy, she throws her head back and laughs like a maniac. Then Derek walks in and smirks at me. I'm paralyzed now, I don't have the ability to struggle against the kanima, or should I say Jackson.

"Little Erica, you just never learn, huh?" Derek says.

"Do you want to know the real reason I gave you the bite?" he asks, pacing back and forth, calmly.

"It's because I was in a hurry to recruit someone. Didn't you hear Scott? I just wanted some guard dogs, that's all. And then, you have these stupid feelings for me, all of a sudden? That wasn't a part of the plan." he says.

"There is no time for a love story." he says, standing in front of me.

He nods to the kanima. I look at everyone and they just stare back at me. Now, even Amy is speechless. I turn back to see the kanima with its claws raised, ready to strike. In one swift motion, he brings it down and…

I sit up, covered in sweat. _It was just a nightmare_. It's dawn, I judge from the light outside the window. _Just go back to sleep_ I think to myself. I lay back down and close my eyes. But I can't fall asleep. I lay in my bed, with my eyes wide open. An hour passes and I decide to take a shower and brush my teeth, so I bring the clothes I plan on wearing with me into the bathroom. When I'm done, I put on my blue, torn-up, skinny jeans on along with a purple tank top and brown leather jacket, I tuck the tank top in and lace up my black combat boots and walk into my room.

I ruffle my hair up a little, and my blonde curls fall into place. I grab my bagpack and check on Kevin. He glares at me when I walk into the train and check if his chains are secured. I make my way over to the stairs and sit down and wait for the others. Boyd walks out of his rooms and sits on the step below me. He's wearing a green shirt, long denim jeans, and a gray jacket. If there's one thing we all have in common as a pack, it's that we love to wear jackets, especially leather jackets.

"You feeling okay now?" he asks.

"Yeah, sleep was all I need." I say.

"What happened when we were running out of the warehouse?" I ask, curious on how Derek and Scott handled all the vampires.

"I didn't really have a good look, but once Isaac had you and got out of there, Derek and Scott threw a few more punches then ran out, too"

"I swear, Jackson is going to get it." I say. Anger starts to bubble up inside me. If it weren't for him, everything would've gone right. He just had to help his friends and injure me.

"Slow down, you don't want to get your arm twisted again." Boyd tells me.

Isaac walks over and sits on the step below Boyd. I'm on the highest step, Boyd is sitting on the one below me, followed by Isaac.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I say.

"No problem." he says as he messes up my hair. I giggle.

My ears pick up the sound footsteps from above running down to us. Whoever is walking down is still on the first set of stairs. We look at each and run to hide. It might be a hunter, if so we can't attack until we know that their intention is to hurt us. It can't be Amy, she is the stealthy type, she would've found another way to come in besides the only way, which is the stairs. I run over to the crates, and duck behind. I find a tiny gap and look through and see Boyd hiding near the construction supplies, and Isaac darting into the train.

The sound of footsteps become louder and I bring my claws out and keep my eye on the gap. Just a few more steps, until this person comes into view.

It's Derek, what the hell was he doing outside?

I stand up from my hiding spot and walk besides Isaac, who has left his hiding place too. Boyd walks up behind Derek.

"A dead body has been found in the woods, not too far from your school." he says.

Boyd, Isaac, and I exchange confused looks. Amy is definitely a part of this. Her and her coven will keep killing people, until we hand Kevin over.

"Who is it?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know, but you guys will." he says.

"What do you mean?" asks Boyd.

"At school, one of you are to ask Stiles if he knows anything about that. Since his dad is the sheriff." Derek says.

"Do you what's the cause of death?" asked Isaac.

"The police say they've found a scratch starting from the chest, all the way to the lower abdomen. The scratch consists of three aligned lines."

"So it was from claws." I say. He nods.

"There was also a wound on his neck. Four deep holes, which is a bite mark."

"Amy and her coven is responsible for this, right?" I ask.

"That's what I think." he says.

"The police department would think it's an animal attack, since the injuries is a scratch and a bite." Boyd says. Derek nods his agreement.

"So, I know murder is a big deal, but can we get something to eat?" Isaac asks.

* * *

**Isaac**

Boyd is off to his class already, he says he has to get their early to study for a test. Erica and I are just standing here, around the corner of the hallway, waiting. We made sure to do this in a place where the cameras won't see it, because if they do, we'll be sent to the office. Erica is for sure that she uses this way to get to class everyday. Erica sees her before I do and charges before I can stop her. She pushes Amy and pins her against the wall. A few people stare, but I send them all deadly looks, and they turn away.

"We know it was you." Erica says, she puts her arm against Amy's neck. Amy shoves Erica's hand off, Erica walks closer to her and I put a restraining hand on her shoulder and she stops.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she says in a fake innocent voice.

"Cut the act, it was either you or someone in your coven that committed that murder." I say.

"I would do no such thing." she says in a fake frantic voice. Erica shoots her a glare and she just smiles back.

"We had a deal." I say.

"Your alpha had a deal." Erica and I look at each other, confused.

"He just said he wanted to make a deal, but no one agreed." she says, smiling proudly. "There's no deal. There never was." she adds.

Erica lets out a quiet growl, but I hear it and I know Amy does too.

"Don't be mad. You're the alpha's little soldiers, so go make sure he gets the message." her voice dripping in a fake, sweet voice.

"We'll make sure he gets the memo. But you know, it's too bad you'd risk Kevin's life." Erica says in an equally sweet, sarcastic tone. Amy tenses up when her captured brother is mentioned.

"I guess, we'll just kill him to teach you guys a lesson." she says.

"Let's not forget, he's still in that Lamia Bloom studded rope." she says. Technically, Erica is lying. We took the ropes off Kevin when we got back, but we did put some Lamia Blooms on the chain we use to hold him.

Amy clenches her jaw and scowls at Erica. She shoves Erica, and Erica springs forward, but I jump in the middle of them on time. A bunch of people are watching, eager to see a fight.

"What are you all looking at?" I say. "Mind your own business!" They disperse and walk away.

"Looks like the new girl and Erica are fighting over Lahey." I hear a boy snicker.

"Maybe they both like him." I hear a girl whisper.

"No wonder why Isaac and Erica are always together, I thought they were friends, but looks like it's something more." another person says. "The new girl must've been jealous." their friend says.

Erica hears it too, because she glares in the direction she hears it coming from. Erica is like a sister to me, so there is nothing going on with us. There never has, she's just my pack mate and we look out for each other.

"I'll see you guys later." Amy says in a friendly tone. Erica and I glare at her and she waves back, as if we're friends. God, that girl pisses me off.

"I wanna kill her." Erica says with a grunt.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**Boyd**

We get into the car and drive off.

"Does Stiles know who the victim is?" Derek asks.

"George Fairfield." Isaac tells him.

"Stiles said he overheard his dad talking on the phone saying that it's not a homicide case. They have already determined it to be an animal attack." Erica adds in.

"The Argents are definitely going to take a look at it." Derek says.

"What if they think we did it?" I ask. If they think we did it, then they'll stop at nothing to kill us.

"Doesn't matter. Gerard isn't following the code anymore." says Derek.

"Gerard has been hunting his whole life. I'm sure he'll know that it wasn't a werewolf that killed George." he adds.

We pull up in front of the abandoned subway station. There is one boy and one girl standing there. The girl has fair skin and brown hair with purple streaks. The boy's hair is midnight black, and his skin is ivory. I knit my eyebrows together. Who are they? What are they doing here? Are they a threat? Erica immediately assumes they're a threat because she extends her claws.

"Relax. They're one of us." Derek says.

"What, you mean werewolves?" I ask. He nods. I'm not aware of any other pack here in Beacon Hills, let alone the whole state.

"I've never seen them around." Erica says.

"I bet you've heard their howls." Derek says.

"No, we haven't." Isaac says.

"They're both originally from San Diego. They were apart of pack, before some hunters killed their pack mates. They have no idea what happened to their alpha. They were scared, so they moved here hoping to find a pack. I ran into them when I was in the woods, looking for clues on the place George's body was found. I was also expecting Amy, she might be targeting people who hike around in the woods." Derek says.

"Are we just going to sit here, or say 'hi' to the new members?" Erica asks.

**Erica**

I like the new wolves. Technically, they aren't new werewolves, they're new members of Derek's pack. The girl, Frannie, is funny and easy to get along with. She can also be very sarcastic. The boy, Perry, loves to joke around and pretends to flirt with me. They're mates, and they've been through a lot together. Frannie told me that the hunters ambushed them when they were at her apartment.

The hunters tied them to a wooden pole and tied electrical wires over the rope they used to restrain them. They were forced to watch their other pack mates being tortured to death. The hunters electrocuted them, stabbed them with daggers coated in wolfsbane, and more horrific things Frannie doesn't want to mention. Their alpha managed to get out of the ropes and wires and freed Frannie and Perry. But for the other two members, it was too late. After freeing them, the alpha ran off. Frannie and Perry are clueless on where he is or what might've happened.

They are both good fighters, and don't seem to need much practice. They were turned into werewolves three years ago, making them more experienced than Scott.

"You told me you guys captured a vampire, where is it?" Frannie asks.

"It's a he actually, follow me." Derek says, motioning for them to follow, I tag along. Boyd and Isaac just stay outside.

We step into the train with Derek leading and me at the back.

Kevin scowls at both of them and lets out a warning hiss. Perry just grins at him, but Frannie looks like she wants to murder him. I thought that the whole war between vampires and werewolves was a myth, but I guess this proves it's real. Frannie stands in front of Perry and gives out a warning growl, a really loud one. Perry puts a hand on her waist.

"It's okay. His tied up, he's not going anywhere." Perry assures her. Kevin hisses again.

"He keeps hissing because he is as cold as a snake!" Frannie raises her voice.

"They all are." she adds. We go back outside because Derek wants us to train more, in case the hunters come after us.

"They are going to help me train you three." Derek says.

"I think it will be a good idea, if we pair up." Perry suggests. Derek considers this and nods.

"I get Erica." Perry claims.

"Don't scare her." Frannie says.

"Tell me if he does anything, I'll kick his ass." Frannie says to me. I giggle a little and nod.

"No promises," Perry says, and Frannie smacks his arm.

Perry has me stand at one end of the room, and him on the other. He tells me he'll let me know when to start.

"Go!" he says. Then I realize, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. He charges at me. Do I just wait? Before I can ask anymore questions, my body starts running forward at Perry.

What have I gotten myself into? Just punch him when you get close enough. Yeah, that'll work. When we get close, I throw a punch, he ducks and slams his arm against my chest. The impact was so strong, that I fall flat on my back.

"I was expecting that punch." he says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? I wasn't expecting whatever you did." I say. He laughs and offers me a hand. I take it right away and he helps me up. I look over at Derek and find him watching me. He quickly turns away. Was he jealous? _Stop thinking about him_.

I turn back to Perry.

"Let's do that again."

**Isaac**

Frannie sends a kick, but I use my arm to block it. She turns and kicks me again, catching me off guard and hitting me in the groin. I suppress a groan and turn and karate chop the back of her knee, to make her fall, but she must have expected that, because she blocks my hand and punches me in the face. She's really good at this.

I take a step back and move my head out of the way as she sends a kick. I think these kicks are her signature move, because she looks like a twirling baton, moving her feet swiftly. I keep taking a step back as she sends a kick over and over. I look for places to hit, but her feet is in the way. I feel something at the back of my feet and fall. Shit. A triumphant smile is over her face, she offers me her hand and I take it.

"If that's how you fight, then we're going to need a lot of practice."

**Boyd**

I put all my strength in the punch I send flying to Derek's face. I feel my hands hit the air and realize Derek dodged the blow. I turn around and receive a punch to the gut. He swipes, but I duck on time. I grin when I manage to scratch his upper abdomen, he looks down at the wound and watches it heal. I take advantage of this and kick his head. Before he has time to look up, I kick him in the balls and punch him in the face.

I try to hide my smile when I see his nose bleeding. It's hard to hide a victory smile when you've just managed to make your alpha, who the strongest and most lethal wolf of the pack bleed. But victory isn't easy to earn, because Derek quickly gets behind me, and when I turn around he elbows me in the nose. Blood trickles down.

"Now we got matching wounds."

This is going to be a long night.

**I added two more members in Derek's pack! What do you think of them? I do not own the "Alpha's Little Soldiers" idea. I got it from a picture on tumblr and thought it was a good idea to use it, since Isaac, Boyd, and Erica are the betas and carry out Derek orders. So they're like his little soldiers. Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews will be appreciated! (: **


	9. In This Together

**Please read the author's note at the end. It's important.**

* * *

**Erica**

"Good job," Perry tells me when I take him down, unexpectedly.

He's a good teacher. He taught me along of things, like tricking you enemy into thinking that you're going to do an obvious move, when in fact you're doing something different. Physical strength may not be my specialty like Boyd, but Perry says my agility is will make up for it.

Now, I feel absolutely confident that my skills with help take Amy and her coven down.

**Boyd**

I slam Derek against the train, which shakes from the impact. He grabs my hand that holds onto his neck and kicks me back. Training has been going on for about two hours now, and I don't think anyone wants to stop. Frannie is teaching Isaac how to send a deadly kick, Erica managed to take Perry down, and Derek and I are basically fighting, using all the moves we know.

"Derek," Perry calls. Derek turns to look at him.

"I think that's all for the night, they've trained enough." Perry says.

Derek gives a look that says 'I'm the alpha, I say when you stop.' look.

"And everyone needs to rest. We can't take on a bunch of vampires if we're tired, right?" Frannie says. "Everyone needs to sleep, even werewolves." she adds. Derek finally agrees and we go to our rooms.

* * *

That Saturday morning, everyone woke up in a good mood. Derek managed to find a room for Frannie and Perry, which they were thankful for. The whole pack agreed to eat breakfast together, and come up with a plan on how to stop the vampires from killing anyone else.

* * *

**At the Diner**

"I'll have some bacon and eggs, please" Perry tells the waitress and she nods and scribbles it down on her notepad.

"You need to slow down on all that oil and grease." Frannie tells him.

"Sorry, but I can't. Every man should have his bacon, right guys?" Perry asks the other males that were sitting at the table.

"Don't drag us into it." Boyd says, Frannie smiles at him, but Perry sends a glare his way.

"So, are we going to talk about slaying vampires, or what?" Erica asks Derek, boredly.

"Can we at least finish our food first?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, can we? Then, we can discuss the issue at hand?" Frannie suggests. They all look at Derek for the answer. He sighs and nods.

When their food arrives, the wolves eat in silence. The only sound that occurs at the table is Perry's occasional slurp from his drink.

When everyone empties their plate, Derek breaks the silence.

"Since it's the weekend, we should keep watch at night." he says. There's mixed reactions throughout the table, Erica is up for it since she learned some new moves from Perry, Isaac is not so sure, Boyd wants to give it a shot, Frannie is weighing everything out, and Perry wants to do it.

"Where are we going to keep watch?" Frannie asks.

"Near the woods." Derek answers.

"Makes sense, since the murder happened there and Amy and her coven may be targeting hikers, to make it look like an animal attack." Boyd says.

"Looks like we have a long night ahead of us,"

* * *

**Erica**

I put my hands through the sleeves of my back hoodie. I pull the zipper all the way up, and smooth over the wrinkles that have formed from being folded and tucked away for a while. I chose to wear black jeans and a black jacket, because the last thing I want is to get in trouble with the police, who might think that I am a robber.

I tighten the strings on my combat boots and walk outside to wait for the others. Derek has divided us into three groups: Frannie and Perry (since he refused to be separated from her) Isaac, Scott, and I, and Derek and Boyd. He says this way, there would more people to patrol, and he thinks that me, Boyd, Isaac, and surprisingly Scott aren't ready to go alone. He chose to take Boyd with him, since he impressed him during training.

Derek walks out in a black t-shirt and regular long, denim jeans along with boots.

"Where is Scott?" I ask.

"He said he'll meet us at Beacon Hills High School." he replied.

Boyd and Isaac walk out also in black clothing, and we patiently wait for Frannie and Perry. About fifteen minutes later, they walk out. Perry has on black running pants, and a black t-shirt with a hoodie attached at the back. Frannie is wearing a black tank top with a black blazer over it, and black sweat pants.

"Shall we leave?" she asks politely, knowing that she's not the one in charge of calling the shots. Derek nods and we walk upstairs and get into the car.

We pull up in front of the high school and Derek parks the car in the staff parking lot. We get out and gather around.

"Everyone remember what to do?" Derek asks. We all nod.

"If you spot Amy, or any member of her coven, do not attack alone. Howl and we'll all meet you there, does everyone understand?" Derek asks, making sure they all know what to do. In response, there's a chorus of 'yes' 'yeah'.

"Isaac and Erica, even though Scott isn't here, you guys can start patrolling around the school. Do not go into the forest until you guys are with Scott, okay?" Derek asks. We nod.

"You two are good fighters, so you can patrol the woods, but stay close together." he tells Frannie and Perry.

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know." Perry says as he links his fingers with Frannie's, and she looks up at him with a smile.

"Good. If you see anyone from Amy's coven, signal us and we'll be there." Derek says. The pair nod and walk off.

"You, stay close." he tells Boyd. Boyd nods.

Since he's done explaining everything, I nudge Isaac with my elbow and we walk around the school keeping an eye and ear out for anything strange. We're in the student parking lot when we hear rapid footsteps, like someone in a hurry. Isaac and I hide around the corner of the building and the footsteps get louder. The pair of feet is coming closer… _BAM!_ I knock into this school night walker just as he or she is about to take a turn. I don't get my claws out, because it might just be the maintenance guy, checking on everything.

"Get off!" Scott says. Whoops.

I get off and offer him my hand, it's the least I can do for tackling him down.

"Sorry." I say. "It's alright." he waves off.

"Now that you're with us, we can patrol the woods." Isaac says, Scott nods.

**Frannie**

"Shhh," I say to Perry, who keeps talking about what his favorite French dish is.

"Relax Fran, it's just an owl," he says.

"Well, I couldn't hear because someone kept yapping about how much they love Tarte flambé," I hiss. He chuckles lightly.

Our relationship isn't your typical love story, it was quite screwed in the beginning. Perry is the jokester, who loves to trick others while I'm the serious, but kind one. It's like we balance each other out.

I remember when Brock, our former alpha, found me in an alley, beaten to a pulp, by my crazy asshole of an ex-boyfriend. It was when I caught him cheating on me, and when I confronted him about it, an argument started, and then it went from words to fists. He knocked me out, after the beating and put me in the car, drove to the alley and threw me out like a sack of potatoes. It was dark, so no one saw him dump me there.

Brock woke me up, asked me what happened and said that he can help me.

"_What do you mean? I'm as good as dead." I say. _

_He has a worried expression on his face, but why? Noone cares about me. Noone. That's why I was left here to die._

"_No you're not. Don't worry, just hold on." suddenly his eyes glow blood red. What the hell? Before I can ask, I feel intense pain on my torso. I open my mouth to scream, but his hand quickly clamps over my mouth. He pulls away from me and his fangs, wait fangs? Did he bite me? _

"_What did you do to me?" I ask._

"A_ gift." he says in a calm tone._

_He picks me up and takes me to an apartment, that becomes my home and what felt like a real family for the next three years._

Thinking of Brock makes me worry. He saved me and Perry's life and just vanished all of a sudden. San Diego is flooded with hunters, and we were their main target. Derek told me that hunters here go by a code, which is that they don't kill any werewolf that hasn't been proven to spill human blood. The hunters back home should've gone by that code, because it was basically a free for all.

Thinking of all of this, makes me appreciate where I am now. I am grateful for Derek taking me and Perry in, and I will stand by the pack and protect Beacon Hills from any threats. I grab onto Perry's hand and smile at him, because we're in this together.

* * *

**There you go! Please leave a review (: It was fun to tell Frannie's story, so I hope you enjoyed it! Perry's favorite French dish is made of thin bread dough which is topped with onions, bacon and some amount of fresh cream. Anyways, please don't forget to review! (:**

**Okay, so I need to give you guys a heads-up. School has just started and I just want to let you guys know, that if the schoolwork gets hectic, I won't be able to update alot. I hate to not update for long, but I really need to take care of school first. But I solemnly swear, that if I have spare time and nothing else to take care of, I will update. But I really try to be fair and update my other stories too. Oh! Before I forget, if you like the hunger games please check out my story _Underestimated _(: So, I just wanted to let you guys know, and I apologize in advance if I don't update for a long time. **


	10. Night Watch

**Isaac**

So far, nothing is happening. We would hear a rat scurrying around, or an owl hoot, but other than that, there is no one else here with us. We should probably leave, since nothing's going on.

**Derek**

"Don't go too far." I tell Boyd.

We've been walking around the school for an hour. Noone is here, not even the janitor. Maybe Amy and her family aren't planning anything tonight, but it'll be better to be safe than sorry. We were able to get into the school, because Boyd has the keys to all the doors, because he works on the ice rink and the school gave him the keys so he can do it at night.

He goes into the cafeteria while I walk down the hallway. I take cautious steps and keep any eye and ear out for anything that seems odd. I hear footsteps behind and turn to see Boyd walking over. Working at night in the school alone has its advantages because Boyd knows where all the cameras are posted, so he would let me know if we're a taking a path covered with the surveillance cameras.

There's nothing in the library, there's nothing in the entire school actually. We'll probably walk around one more time and leave if we don't find anything suspicious.

**Scott**

Isaac, and Erica are in the forest now since there's nothing going on near the school campus and Derek and Boyd are probably in the school because he has all the keys to the doors.

"What if they're not here?" asks Isaac.

"Then I guess we can leave, but that's Derek's choice," I say.

"I don't want to waste my time walking around and looking for some vampires, when they might not even be here." Erica says.

"I agree, but if they know we're here, they won't murder anyone." I say and they both agree.

That's when the sound of footsteps fill our ears. We exchange glances. It's coming from about ten yards behind us. It can't be Amy or anyone from her coven, they would want to be sneaky and try to not be detected. I can imagine them hopping from tree to tree before pouncing on their victim.

We walk closer to the sound of the footsteps in different directions, so in case it's Amy or anyone from her coven we'll surround them. We walk closer and see light, light from a flashlight. I stop in my tracks, thinking it's a hunter, but let it go because they would walk around in groups not alone. I'm correct, because it's just a night hiker.

"What brings you here at this time?" Erica asks him.

"I work for DPW, Department of Plants and Wildlife and I like to explore, so at night, I would camp out somewhere in the woods for my studies." the man says.

"What's your name?" asks Isaac.

"Jeff Holkins," he tells us.

"Well Jeff, I don't think it's safe out here for you to be camping." Erica tells him.

"What makes you say that? I have been doing this out in Washington and never had a problem, in fact, I've been doing this for two years now." says Jeff.

"We ran into a bear somewhere back there. It was terrifying, that's why we're leaving now." Erica says.

"No need to worry about me, I got a tranquilizing gun,"

I don't want to risk anything happening to him. He could be a victim to Amy and we might not even know it. Amy is probably trying to throw us off, by making us think that nothing won't happened, but later, something will. Before I can suggest that he camp out in the day time, Derek calls for us.

"Happy camping to you," I tell him.

"Thanks! Good night," he waves.

"Bye," says Erica and we run to the sound of Derek's voice.

He and Boyd are in the parking lot, where Derek parked the car. I bet they didn't find anything.

"Anything interesting?" Erica asks.

"Nope, you guys?" asks Boyd, we shake our head.

"We should go then" says Derek.

"What about Frannie and Perry?"

"You guys didn't run into them in the woods?" Derek asks.

"No,"

"I'll call them," Derek says and opens his mouth to howl, but Erica stops him.

"There's a guy in the woods, he's camping. Don't howl, who knows what he'll do if he hears it." Erica warns.

"Good point," Derek tells her.

We get into the car and sit, and Derek honks the horn. Two minutes later, Frannie and Perry get in.

"Did you guys find anything interesting?" I ask and they both shake their head. Derek steps on the gas and we leave the school.

"Do you think Amy killed George Fairfield by herself?" Erica asks.

"Maybe,"

"She probably waited until evening, then went out in the woods," Erica guesses.

"Did the police estimate what time George was found?" she asks.

"Stiles said probably around 7 pm, and the body was found the next morning." I tell her.

"So Amy must've gone into the woods by 7,"

"Wait, 7 pm?" Isaac asks suddenly interested.

"Yeah."

"Doesn't Amy join the girls volleyball team?" he asks. Erica and I both nod.

"What's your point?" Boyd joins in the conversation.

"They had a game on Thursday, the day before George's body was found, right?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, they did." says Erica.

"The game started at 7." Isaac says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I know my sports," Isaac says with a grin.

"Whatever, so what are you trying to say?" Erica asks.

"Didn't the police say that the estimated time of death was around 7:14?" says Isaac.

"Yeah?" I say unsure of what his theory is.

"Well Amy didn't commit that murder. She went to the game at 7, and their coach treated them to some pizza after." Isaac says.

"So Amy didn't murder George Fairfield." Erica concludes and Isaac nods.

"Then who did?" asks Perry. He must've listened to everything.

"That's what we're going to find out," Derek butts in.

"Good job, Isaac." Erica says. Isaac thanks her.

Derek drops me off at my house. I take the house key out of my pocket and put into the door and twist it. I return the key to my pocket and twist the door. I walk in and turn on the light. I turn around and see my mom sitting on the couch and jump back.

"Where were you?" she asks.

"I was just with-"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah, we went to the arcade," I say.

"That last time you and Stiles went to an arcade was when you were both 12," she says. She gives me a questioning look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asks.

"No,"

"Next time don't be late," she says, she gets up and walks to her room.

"Good night," I say.

"Good night,"

Late? I look up at the clock. 10:17. I walk into my room and take off my jacket. I throw it on the floor and get in bed and fall asleep.

**The morning after**

My alarm clock goes off. I roll over lazily and smack a button that shuts it off. I close my eyes and try to drift back into sleep. "Scott! I know you heard your alarm clock, get out of bed." Shit. I take a shower and put on some pants and red shirt.

I walk into the kitchen and fill a bowl of cereal. When I'm done, I put the bowl in the sink and wash my mouth.

"'I'm leaving for school, mom!" I let my mom know.

"Okay, have a good day!" she calls back.

I grab my car keys from the counter and walk outside the door. I get into my black car and turn it on. I step on the gas and drive off to school. When I get there, I park and get out of the car. As I make my way to the doors Stiles's jeep pulls up, he parks and walks over to me.

"I need to show you something important," he says.

"What, you're first chest hair?" I tease.

"Haha, very funny. No, it's something more extremely important. Like, my dad will kill you if I showed you-important."

"Is it evidence from the murder?" I ask.

"No, but you're going to want to look at this." After he says that, he digs through his bag and pulls out something. It's a picture of Jeff Holkins, the camper we met last night, all scratched up and bloody. In other words, dead.

* * *

**What's this? Another murder? So the next chapter will be the last chapter, I'm sad that I have to end it, but I hope you're excited for it! Anyways, please tell me what you think. Reviews are awesome, so please submit one (: You need to review if you want the last chapter to be posted quickly! (:**


	11. Together, As a Pack

**This is the last chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy it, and if you don't please kindly state why. I'm not sure if I should do an epilogue, so please let me know what you think I should do. There will be things that you won't understand, but later along, you will. I need to end this author's note because I know you want to read already, so without further ado, the last chapter! Enjoy! (:**

**Scott**

"You stole this from your dad?" I ask, still staring at the photo in disbelief.

"Shhhhh! And yes, I did. I overheard my dad talking on the phone. The body was found at about three in the morning." says Stiles.

"Who would be walking around the woods in the early hours of the morning?" I ask. Seriously, who does that?

"Now, this is where things get weird." Stiles says, whispering as if he was selling me an important state secret about the U.S government.

I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

"Allison's dad was the one who found it,"

* * *

**Isaac**

We get out of the car, and being the last, I close the door but Frannie's hand catches it.

"Keep an eye out. We know that Amy didn't do it, but that doesn't mean the person who did is long gone. Keep an eye out for anyone acting strange." she says with a serious expression. I nod and swing the door but again Frannie holds it.

"I almost forgot, have a great day at school!" she says cheerily. I smile and she reaches out of her seat and closes the door herself.

Frannie has been playing the mother role ever since she got in the pack. It feels nice to have someone who cares about you, Boyd and Erica do show me that they care, but that's different. I think of them as siblings, but Frannie's love is like that of a mother. Ever since my mom died, and my father abused me like it was his hobby, I forgot how it felt like to be cared for. Frannie has reminded me how it felt like, and I am grateful for that.

"Look," Boyd nudges me with his elbow, I look over to where he points and see Amy walking with a black umbrella. It's not really hot, but the sun is still up. It seems that vampires and sun don't match because Amy looks behind her, making sure that the umbrella is covering her entire body.

One foot before stepping into the shade, she closes her umbrella and I see her skin glow. That's why she plays volleyball, because the games are mostly held indoors, and that explains why she turned down Ms. Emily's request to play on the girl's lacrosse team. Her head snaps around to see if anyone saw the strange radiant glow that her body emitted. Too bad for her, because I caught it.

"Did you see that?" asks Erica. We all must've been watching her. Boyd and I nod at the same time.

"Do you guys think that one person is responsible for both murderers?" asks Boyd.

"Yeah, they both attacked people who were in the woods, and the wounds are the same." I say.

"The big question is, is this murderer from Amy's coven?" Erica guesses.

"Amy was our biggest suspect. I mean that is her brother after all. The murderer must really share a good relationship with Kevin, because committing murders is serving as a message to us. If you don't return Kevin alive, we'll keep killing people." Boyd theorizes. He has a good point.

"So the other potential suspects must be Kevin's parents," I suggest.

"Or his mate," Erica adds.

"Does he even have a mate?" Boyd asks.

"Not that we know of,"

"I think we should come up with an idea that will help us find out who's responsible for these murderers," I say.

"I agree, a plan is definitely needed," Erica says.

"After school, it is then."

* * *

**Perry**

"It can't be the parents," I tell Frannie. We've been making a list of possible suspects. We've came up with some good names, but after an argument a name was removed.

"How?" Frannie asks, clearly frustrated. I try to grab the pencil away from her so I can erase it, but she extends her hand in the opposite direction. Fortunately, my hand is longer, so I'm able to grasp it but I can't release it from her iron grip.

"Give me three good reasons," she says.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'one good reason' only?" I ask, causing a mischievous grin to spread across her face.

"There's no rule," she says, the grin still on her lips.

"Well, I can't imagine them to just kill people for the sake of their son's safe return. They would probably try to break in here and free him," I say.

"No, they would want us to feel responsible for the deaths they've caused. They won't stop killing until Derek hands Kevin over, it's parental instinct. And, they won't try to break in here because they know we'd be on alert." she says. Damn her intelligence, it makes more sense than what I think.

"Good point," I mutter, not wanting to swallow my pride and admit that I'm wrong.

"Don't you mean- good points? Points as in plural?" she asks.

"Yes, points as in plural." I say. She holds my chin and makes me face her. She plants a quick kiss on my lips and it turns into something more passionate.

"Please do that somewhere no one can see. I'm going to pick Erica, Boyd, and Isaac up from school." Derek says. Frannie jumps a bit from his voice and when she realizes it was just him, she sends a light glare in his direction for startling her.

"Can I follow?" Frannie asks. Derek nods.

"I'll stay here and guard Kevin," I say, they nod and walk upstairs.

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac really inspire Frannie to have children. Before Brock turned her into a werewolf she had a younger sister named Sally, who was just 7 years old. Frannie always tells me that's the only thing she regrets leaving behind the most. She would always blame herself, saying that if she never dated her ex, she still could have been with Sally.

I remember when Brock introduced her to us a month after I was turned. Why was I turned you might ask? It's because I didn't want to live my life anymore. Back then, it wasn't worth living. Nothing mattered, nothing at all. You see, it was my second year of college when my brother came and visit me. To me, college was all about partying. My brother surprised me, and came on the day after I partied hard.

He tried to snap some sense into me. Telling me that I shouldn't take advantage of the scholarship. After getting in an argument, I finally convinced him to follow me and a couple of other friends to a party out in a huge house in some kind of cabin out in a secluded woods area. It was spring break, which meant that there were no classes for two weeks. So we got to the party, and my friends manage to get my brother to have a drink. He then drank more and more until he was wasted. We were all wasted in fact, and it was my dumbass suggestion for me to be the driver after the party ended.

I was no sober than the rest of my friends or my brother. I lost control of the wheel and the gas pedal and caused the right side of the car to slam into the tree. The impact was so strong, it was like I literally felt my brain bounce around in my head from it. I was the only one awake and sadly, the only one alive. Everyone else died. I was arrested from driving drunk and served a long sentence, but it didn't feel long to me. All I thought about was the accident and how it took my brother and friends' life.

I was suffering from depression for a year when I decided that I didn't deserve to live. A quick stab to the chest would do it, and I would rot in hell faster than a blink of the eye. I left the bathroom door open, so it would be easy for the police to get in and retrieve my body. I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror, for I am the most disgusting human being that ever lived. I thrust the knife into my heart and collapsed. I don't think the knife puncture the right spot, because I still felt the pain and the blood coming out of my body. I was waiting for death to come and get me. I remember the glass on the bathroom window breaking and felt shards of glass penetrate my skin. I closed my eyes, expecting to see the worst place in the world to be there when I open my eyes.

But I didn't. Instead I felt an excruciating on the right side of my torso. It was like someone was stabbing me. _I deserved to be stabbed,_ I remember thinking to myself. Then what looked like those big monsters from horror films appears right before my eyes, then the darkness blinded my eyes and I woke up in a comfortable bed. That's when Brock comes in, explains what he has done and teaches me how to adjust to being a werewolf. The following month, Brock introduces us to a young lady who he says was nearly beaten to death by her boyfriend. Little did I know, that she becomes the love of my life.

* * *

**Boyd**

The sound of Derek's car fills our ears and we walk through the main hallway and go out the front doors of the entire school. None of us have found anything suspicious, so that's where the plan will come in. I hope that the plan will work well, and in the end we'll know who killed George Fairfield and Jeff Holkins. I bet it's going to take a long time to come up with an effective plan.

Frannie and Derek are the only ones in the car. Perry is probably guarding Kevin.

"Did you guys find anything, or anyone?" Derek asks when everyone is in the car.

"Nope," Erica says.

"Was Amy acting weird?" ask Frannie.

"No, she was acting like herself." I say.

"So, how was school?" Frannie asks.

"It was fine," says Erica.

"How about you Boyd and Isaac?"

"Alright, I guess. Nothing interesting happened." I say.

"School was fine," says Isaac.

We park in front of the abandoned subway station and walk in. We walk down the stairs. "Perry?" Frannie calls, checking if he's alright.

"Down here," he assures her.

We get off the stairs just as Perry is walking out of the train. He smiles at Erica, and nods curtly at me Isaac and I. I go into my room and put my bagpack on my bed, and walk out.

"How was school?" Perry asks. He punches me lightly in the arm.

"Alright," I say.

"Derek," I call, looking around for any sign of him. I see him standing next to the stairs and turn to face him.

"We think it would be good to come up with a plan that'll help us find out who's the murderer." I say.

"You're not the only one," Frannie pipes up, she smiles when I look at her.

"Do you have a plan already?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"We'd thought that we'd wait for you guys, so we can think of one together, as a pack." a loving smile appears when she says that we're going to do this together.

Frannie gathers everyone and we each suggest something. There were debates on whether or not we should do something, and being the alpha, Derek gets to make the decision and sides with who he thinks is right. For the next hour, a chorus of "I agree," and "We shouldn't do that," filled the room until finally, we came up with something brilliant.

* * *

**Erica**

I put on the clothes that I wore the previous night when we were out patrolling, because it is still clean. The plan is perfect; thank god we have Frannie and Perry because they had put up some reasonable arguments on whether the plan was good, or if it has the potential to go wrong before it's even set into action.

After everything, we all came up with something that would work. Everyone contributed their thoughts and ideas to the plan, putting all of our intelligence into this. Even Frannie thinks it's a good idea, and she believes everything will go great.

I walk outside and join Boyd and Isaac, who are dressed in dark clothing, too. We exchange a mix of excited, but nervous glances with each other. Frannie and Perry walk out holding hands and smile at us.

"You guys ready?" Frannie asks.

"As we'll ever be," says Boyd.

When Derek walks out, we take it as our signal to walk up the stairs and in the car. We all walk in the direction of the old, wooden stairs when something tugs onto my arm, or should I say, someone.

"What?" I ask Derek, slightly annoyed.

"I just want you to know that, in case-"

"In case what? Nothing is going to happen. If anything does happen, I can protect myself. By the way, why would you care? You're the one who said 'There is just no time for a love story,'" I say, mocking what he said on the day Jackson incapacitated me. I don't care if I'm going too far. I'm releasing all the anger I have. I don't know if it's just to make me feel bad, but Derek Hale, the serious alpha actually looks hurt.

What he does next is far from what I'm expecting. Instead of stomping off angrily, he holds my hand and comes closer to me.

"I care. A lot, actually not just because you're a part of my pack, but because I actually feel the need to protect you." he says.

"Why do you feel like you need to protect me?" I ask, hating how weak my voice sounds.

"Because I love you," he says. The tough girl exterior disappears and I find myself kissing him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys" he says. He links his fingers with mine, and I instantly feel the warmth of his palms and can't help but cling on.

"Are you saying that there is time for a love story?" I ask. He nods.

We walk up stairs and find Perry and Frannie leaning against the car talking to each other and Boyd and Isaac discussing something. Boyd turns and sees our hands, he raises his eyebrows and nudges Isaac. When Isaac looks, Boyd points at our hands. Isaac sees and pats Frannie and motions towards our hands.

"Are you two together?" she asks hesitantly. Now Perry turns and sees. His reaction is the only one that doesn't make me feel uneasy, because he smiles and nods respectfully.

We nod and get into the car. For a second, I actually forget that we have something important to do.

"Is Scott there yet?" I ask.

"He's on his way with Stiles." Derek answers.

Good. Stiles is playing an important role in this plan and we definitely need him for it to work. I hope he brought the things we asked for, because they will definitely have the outcome we want. We park in the staff parking lot of Beacon Hills High School and step out.

A few minutes later, Stiles's jeep drives in and parks next to Derek's car. Stiles steps out and so does Scott.

"Just in case you guys know, I don't agree with this plan at all." Stiles says right when he walks over.

"You'll be fine," I assure him.

"'She's right, I'm Perry by the way." Perry says and extends his hand. Stiles holds onto it and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, it's nice how we first meet on the night I am going to nearly get killed." Stiles says, earning a laugh from Frannie.

"You're funny and just like Erica and Perry said, nothing will happen. I'm Frannie." Frannie says and shakes his hand. Stiles looks at her and smiles.

"Nice to meet you," he says and inhales deeply.

"You smell good," he says.

"Back off, she's mine." Perry says.

"It's okay, he's just a boy and he was only complimenting me on my perfume." Frannie says.

"Stiles did you bring what we told you to bring?" I ask, trying to change the mood.

"Yeah. Camping bag filled with a sleeping bag, water, first-aid kit, and some snacks and some packed dinner." he says, patting the big bag that campers use.

I nod. "Good." I say.

"Shhh. Is everyone ready?" Derek asks, we all nod. Then, Stiles raises his hand as if Derek was Mr. Harris.

"Yes, Stiles?"

"I don't think I want to do this anymore." Stiles says.

"Too late for that," I say and he glares at me.

"Stiles, grab your things. Let's go." and with that, we head deep into the woods.

* * *

**Stiles**

I walk in a straight line, fearing which step could cost me my life. They promised me that nothing will happen, and I trust them. They need my help. My dad thinks that George Fairfield was killed by an animal, but when he saw the clean slice on Jeff-Holkins's neck, he knew the cause of death was a slice of a vein in the neck.

Whoever murdered Jeff is driving my dad crazy. He's been staying up night long, with his eyes glued to the files and due to lack of sleep, he's been getting to work late, and his boss would yell at him. I hope this plan will work out so he can stop worrying.

I don't stop walking even when I hear the sound of insects. Fine, I did stop, but I adjusted my bag and kept walking. I walk a little faster, but I try my best to stop breathing heavily because Derek told me they can track you down faster by the rate of your heartbeat.

I hear a twig snap, and my head snaps from side to side. _It's nothing, just keep walking._ I continue walking when I hear a hiss. A strong force knocks me down flat on my back. _This is it_. I did my part, so where the hell are the others?

"Look what we have here," she purrs.

"It looks like they'll be another murder in Beacon Hills," she says and raises her hand. Her claws are out, and they ready to slash my throat. I close my eyes. _Where are they? _Her grip on me loosens and I open my eyes.

Frannie has tackled her, and now they are rolling over. The girl is putting up a fight, but Frannie doesn't seem like she's about to give up. That's when Erica, Derek, Boyd, Isaac, and Perry spring out from their hiding spot. Perry jumps in the fight and pulls the girl off of Frannie, but even though they're separated, both of them still want to break each other into pieces.

**Derek**

I take the girl from Perry so he can calm Frannie down. The girl won't stop squirming and I try my best to not let out a vicious growl. I put her in an iron grip, but somehow she doesn't stop struggling.

"Stop moving!" I say.

"I got it," Erica says. She walk over and slaps the girl right across the face. The girl stops struggling, but now she wants to kill Erica.

"Erica, stop." I order. She glares at the girl and steps back.

I force the girl to face me and that is when I recognize who she is. She's the girl that who stays at Amy's hiding spot. She is the girl that was at the warehouse, when we fought with Amy and her coven, but she didn't participate in the fight. She was one of the two teenage girls I spotted at the back. Didn't she say something? Yeah, she did. Her words replay in my head.

"_Leave Beacon Hills,"_

"_What if we don't hunt humans? Just animals?" she says._

Why was she the only one that cared so much about Kevin that she would listen to us? Then the answer comes to me. She's his mate. The one thing I don't understand is that she would do something so evil as to murder two people. She looked so innocent when I saw her at the warehouse. She seemed like she didn't want to fight, all she wanted was to get Kevin back.

"You're his mate," I speak my mind.

"Yes, now you know. Now where is he?! Tell me where he is or I'll murder someone else!" she yells. Not caring if what she did was wrong.

"We're no telling." Erica says.

She looks at Erica. "What? This is how things fall into place. You return Kevin." she says.

"I don't think so," Frannie says.

"You can't kill me," she says like a five year old.

"I can," our head turns and we find Chris Argent with a gun pointed straight at the girl.

"It looks like the code my family goes by doesn't just apply to werewolves, but other species as well." he says, with the gun still in position.

"What code?" the girl I'm restraining asks.

"We can't kill any werewolf that hasn't been proven to spill human blood." Chris tells her.

"Well you can't prove anything!" she spits at him.

"You're wrong. I heard everything." Chris says. His lips formed into a proud smile.

I move to the left of the girl, but still keep a grip on her. Before she can struggle, Chris shoots a bullet coated with Lamia Blooms at her heart and she falls to the ground. Her body thrashes uncontrollably, like Erica when Jackson incapacitated her.

She stops and I bend down and check her pulse. It hasn't stop. I look at Chris questioningly.

"It only disabled her abilities," he admits.

"Then what do-"

"Bite her." he answers before I can even finish asking my question.

"A werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. Vice versa. You could've died if she bit you." he says and nods his head over to the female vampire on the ground, paralyzed.

"Do it," I look up at Erica. "I want this all to end." she says. I nod and sink my teeth into the girl's neck. She gasps and then we all watch as the life drains from her face.

**Erica**

We got rid of Amy's body. We returned Kevin to his family, and they moved out of Beacon Hills once Kevin joined them. It's currently summer now, and what would be better than spending a hot, summer day at the beach with your pack, along with Stiles and Allison?

Isaac jumps and snatches the Frisbee in mid-air and throws it back to Boyd. Perry and Frannie are making out right now, they're finally happy that they can stop running from hunters and just relax. Stiles brings out the lacrosse equipment causing Isaac and Boyd to drop the Frisbee and run over to join them. I laugh when Allison puts the helmet on, because it's too big for her, but Scot says she looks cute, making her blush.

"No werewolf powers!" Stiles reminds Isaac and Boyd.

"Good luck," I snort. They are definitely not going to go easy on him.

Allison cheers for Scott and I decide to cheer for Stiles, taking pity on him for challenging two werewolves, but it's a good thing Scott's on his team. When Stiles sees Boyd gaining on him, he quickly tosses the ball to Scott and Scott runs past Isaac and scores. I feel someone tap on my shoulder and turn to see Derek. When Derek would drop us off at school, girls would see and whisper about how they heard that he has hot abs. Boy, they were right.

He's shirtless, and has red and black beach pants that stop at his knees. "Wanna go for walk?" he asks. "Ofcourse," I take his hand and we walk on the smooth sand. We talk as the water washes over our bare feet. It's like our hands have a mind of their own because they hold each other. I manage to make him laugh the second time, and I know it won't be his last. Hand in hand, we brace ourselves for what lies ahead.

* * *

**There you go (: Okay so if you didn't get the plan read:**

**The wolves came up with a plan that would lure the murderer in. They knew the murderer is a vampire and they made Stiles the bait, since he's human. So Stiles is asked to bring camping equipment to make him look like a regular guy going on a hike or something, attracting the murderer since she only hunts people who are in the woods so when she murders them, it looks like an animal attack. When the murder attacks Stiles, that's when the wolves come in and take care of her. I hope that's not too confusing! (:**

**I'm sorry if you think that the ending is sucky, but I thought making the last chapter end in the words of the title would give it a nice tone. It was really awesome writing this story and I don't regret anything at all. When you search for Teen Wolf fanfics with Derica in it, you'll have a few results. So I really wanted to make a Derica story and add a twist in it, which is the vampires. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, followed this story, and favorited and followed me as an author (: Thank you all so much for giving me nice reviews, as well as constructive criticism, they've really helped. It was fun writing in different point of views, because usually I would write in one person's point of view. It was fun switching around with the point of views and getting into the characters feelings and thoughts. I think I'll write in more than one character point of view in my future stories, now.****I really hope to see more Derica fics on this site, and I also hope that other Derica shippers will enjoy this.**

**Thanks for reading this story! (:**

**-The KTE**


End file.
